A Game of Cat & Mouse
by Clev
Summary: In which Hook tries to get revenge on Rumpelstilskin but may just end up getting more then he bargained for especially when the Imps newly returned son shows up on the scene. I do not own once upon a time nor do I know out of what part of my mind this story came from but please review all the same.


This is what happens when I start thinking about plot devices for one of my already in progress stories while taking a shower. Your mind comes up with crack parings like this one.

Killian had come through the portal with revenge in mind and had Rumpelstiltskin at his mercy; well at least Killian did until the imp's son showed up. Baelfire, by sheer luck, had managed to get Belle out of Killian's grasp with only a small slashing through his arm as a consolation. Now he was at Baelfire's mercy as Bae hit him with a blast of magic and the skin along Killian's back began shifting. Killian closed his eyes for a moment as the purple colored magic hit him and when he opened them again everything around him had changed. The trees and the people had become huge and every voice that spoke set his ears on end. He looked down and saw that his hook was gone lying on the floor discarded and looking closer he spied his reflex ion in the hook, a pair of beady eyes, small oval ears, and whiskers were know staring back at him. "A rat!" he squeak in protest his voice higher pitched then he was used to.

"Actually you're mouse," spoke Bae picking Killian up by his tail and dangling him over the ground so that his small body was hanging helplessly in midair unable to bit the offending son of his enemy who had turned him into the lowliest of vermin.

"Turn me back" Killian the mouse squeaked in protest at the unjustness of the situation.

"Nope," Baelfire simple responded, "you tried to hurt my family and you need to learn your lesson," he smiled the brown eyes of Bae's almost appearing cat like as he did.

This smile of course sent a small shiver up and along Killian's tiny body as this man held his life in his hands to do with as he wished.

Over the next few days Killian was powerless to go anywhere on his own. For every creature that leered about tried to eat him and would have, if Baelfire hadn't scarred them away with a soft hiss sound coming from his throat. A lesson the neighbor hoods cat quickly learned, when one of them thought Killian's mouse form would make a great meal, only to have Bae shift into a cat and beat them off. Afterwards, the poor creatures ran home their tails between their legs and a missing ear as a reminder, that Baelfire's mouse was no one's dinner.

Days turned into weeks as he went around town sitting on Baelfire's shoulder during the day and during the night slept on the dresser in the corner of the other man's room. Until one night he awoke to hear the other man softly turning in his sleep after that he grew more curious as to what plagued the younger man's dreams until it grew like an itch and then one day he figured it out. The young man was pledged by the nightmare of his past and the more he thought about this the more Killian realized how similar their situations were.

Still more days past and he kept this hidden from Baelfire as did the growing the attraction he was starting to feel. An attraction he realized when he caught Ruby flirting with the man and his face became red with jealousy until one day the man turned him back into human and headed for the door. Killian was free and could have gone on with his life. But as he went to leave he was stopped by Bae's hands which prevented Killian from exiting the bedroom door, "I know you're in pain and you don't have to be so afraid," Bae told Killian.

"Oh really," says the pirate looking at him and trying to keep his anger from rising to the surface, "and what would you know about what I feel."

"Only this," he smirked as he reached up to stroke Killian's beard with his hands and then cupped the other man's back with his other hand before leaning in his lips meeting the pirates in a passionate kiss. As Baelfire kicked the door behind him and made his way to his bed taking the other man with him. Hook lying on the bottom with Baelfire on top stroking his hands through the Killian's hair as they both came up to breath.

"So I take it you not interested in Ruby," Killian looked at Baelfire his cheeks a bright red.

"Nope," Baelfire replied the only one I am interested in or want is you my timid little sea mouse he smirked before hitting off the light and claiming the man's salty lips with his own once more.

While the only though that came to Killian's mind was this was one game of cat and mouse he was only to glade to have played after all in the end he had gotten his Cat. Even if it meant he might have to deal with the beast tomorrow.


End file.
